dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skyblazero/Bill Cipher vs. Bugs Badster
Bill Cipher vs. Bugs Badster is an episode from DBX. Description Who of these OP characters, with a lot of skills will win in this epic duel!, Can the yellow triangle beat the OC or the OC beat the yellow triangle? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Bugs was walking in a street, until he was in Gravity Falls. Bugs: Hmmm... That here in this street? Bugs look the place until look that a portal appears suddenly and from him cames out Bill Cipher. Bill: Hahaha, Finally I'm freely! this now was happening! Bill burns all the place but Bugs appears and said: Bugs: Hey bro, what are you doing? Bill: I'M DESTROYING THIS DIMENSION AND I THINK THAT YOU WILL THE FIRST PERSON IN DIE, HAHAHAHA! Bugs: OK, let's fight bro! Bill: It's time to start the fun! Both characters prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Both characters hit and kicked several times, making earthquakes, until Bugs hit Bill in his eye. Bill: MY EYE! Bill freeze the time but Bugs wasn't affected. Bill: But what? Bugs: You think that this can stop me bro, in really no can make that! Bugs create holograms of himself to cheat Bill but Bill create clones of himself that kill all the holograms. Bill and his clones hit Bugs Badster several times until kick Bugs in a wall. Bill: HAHAHA, That stupid! Bugs was behind from Bill and Bill said: Bill: What?, Where is it!? Bugs: Behind for you! Bill flip to saw Bugs, but Bugs grab Bill from his leg, swiming around and throwing Bill in a wall. Bugs laugh from Bill who gets angry and throws fireballs at Bugs who react this and dodges all the attacks. Bill: Eghhh, you need die! Bill use his telekinesis to throw Bugs in a wall and create Madness Bubbles to attack Bugs but Bugs dodges all the bubbles. Bugs takes out a gun shooting a missile at Bugs sending him to a wall. Bugs: I crush you! Bill (With a demoniatic voice): You no make that! Bill turn his color in red and transforms into giant but Bugs also transforms into giant. Bugs: OK, it's time to a real fight! Both characters hit and kicked, until both hit simultaneously and end flying in the space. Bugs transforms into a Super Saiyan. Bugs: Now I really crush you! Bugs throws a lot of punches and kicks at Bill, until he grab Bill from his leg, swiming around and throwing Bill in the earth and Bill lands in the ground. Bugs fly back to the earth and prepare a Kamehameha, but Bill prepare a laser. Bill: It's time to finish this! Both collide lasers, until Bugs's Kamehameha overcome Bill's beam. Bill: Oh hell no! Bugs's Kamehameha desintegrates Bill. K.O! Bugs returns to normal. Bugs: This learn that you're weak against me! Bugs takes out an Electric Guitar to celebrate his victory. Results THE WINNER OF THIS DBX IS: BUGS BADSTER!!! Category:Blog posts